


Just So You Know:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Fears Of: (Coming Home: Post Aloha) Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, General, Guilt, Happy, Happy Ending, Homecoming, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Oaths & Vows, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Promises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Survivor Guilt, Talking, episode tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny have a real talk before the former seal leaves on his trip, What happens?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!**Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Fears Of: (Coming Home: Post Aloha) Series: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938886
Kudos: 4





	Just So You Know:

*Summary: Steve & Danny have a real talk before the former seal leaves on his trip, What happens?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was feeling really bad about his decision to leave Hawaii, & his secret crush, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, who was recovering from an injury from the latest case that they had experienced. steve was feeling very guilty of what happened, He could not face the blond. But, He decided that he wanted a future with Danny, & put his bullshit to the side. "It's about me being away for my independence, & peace, Not you, Danmo", Steve said pleadingly, But, The Shorter Man decided not to believe him at the moment.

“I don’t believe you, You feel so guilty about what happened, Even though, You shouldn’t. But, You have been through a lot, I love you, I want you to be happy”, which got Steve’s attention. It was the thing that he needed to hear, He loves him too. He told him right then, & there, as he took a sip of beer. “You love me ?”, The **_Five-O Commander_** asked in amazement. Danny nodded, confirming that he does.

“Yes, I have, For a long time, Your happiness means the world to me”, The Blond answered honestly, & softly. Steve couldn’t believe that he found his true soulmate, & he was gonna fight for a future with him, if was the last thing that he ever does. The Shorter Man says this to Steve, & it was his undoing, & the brunette clung himself to him.

“Just so you know, I will wait for you, Steve, You are worth it, Hear me ?”, He gave him a look, as he says this. Steve mumbles, “I love you, Danno, I love you so much”, as he hugged him closer to him. The Former Seal loves this feeling, & doesn’t want to lose it for anything in the world. “I love you too, Babe”, They experienced their first searing kiss. Then, Steve left to get ready for his trip, & be by himself for awhile. Danny smiled, & knew that they _**will be**_ okay, & in their future too.

A couple of months later, Steve came home, & he found Danny on the beach, & they met, as their eyes connected. They hugged each other, & made out til the need for air became important. Then, Steve broke down in his recovered lover’s arms. “Shhhh, It’s okay, Danny’s here, I am right here”, & they sat there silently on the beach.

*Author’s Note: Watch for got a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
